


getting big

by fulminator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where Keith works for Krolia, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, Eating, Explicit Language, Feedism, Fetish, Gaining, M/M, More tags to be added, Stomachache, and shiro is a couch potato, chubby!Shiro, doting!keith, feederism, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminator/pseuds/fulminator
Summary: Soooooooo there aren't nearly enough feedism fics out there. Have a feedee!Shiro married to a feeder!Keith.For those new to the game, this is just one of those random fetish things.Labeling it NSFW because future chapters will be explicit.





	1. discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're revisiting this chapter, I did a little revising to sprinkle in some plot. This is not plot heavy by any means lol. And I'm not really sure what I have planned for it. But I do love big!fat!happy!Shiro, and vprp has surprisingly been giving me inspiration in this particular kink, which I did not expect and but I do love. Like, vprp is a special kind of magic in its own, but I cannot un-headcanon Shiro as a lover of mac-n-cheese now. So. There's that.

"Shiro.... What...are you doing..."

Shiro jumped - well, as much as he could jump without causing himself pain - wincing as crumbs flew off his lap and scattered the couch.

"Keith! Hey!  _—Uurp—_ excuse me. Um. Hey. You, um. You weren't supposed to be home yet? I, uh..."

Shiro watched guiltily as Keith looked around their leather sofa and the coffee table in front of him at the mess of half-eaten chip bags, empty lasagna pans, crushed soda cans, and empty candy wrappers.

Then he watched as Keith looked over at Shiro himself. Shiro knew how he must look. He hadn't cleaned up the melted crumbles of chocolate that had fallen into his lap from the chocolate chip cookies he'd eaten earlier. He still had what remained of a glob of pasta sauce on his shirt from the first Stouffer's pan of lasagna - he probably had some on his chin, too. His hands were greasy and salty from reaching into the Lay's chip bag just a few moments ago, and to top it off, his full, bloated belly - tighter than it had been last time he'd tried this, probably thanks to a few cans of cherry flavored soda - was impossible to hide, sticking out almost onto his lap. He tried in vain to tug his stained, and now greasy, shirt down over his overhang, wondering when it had even ridden up in the first place. This shirt had been one of his biggest T-shirts, a prize he'd won at a state carnival his freshman year of college. He'd worn it as a sleep shirt, because it was too baggy for the kinds of clothes he liked to wear at the gym, but now...

Keith, a frown on his face, walked over to the recliner in the corner of the room to set down his bag and took off his blazer, leaving him in a crisp, black button-up shirt and slacks. He propped a foot up to untie his shoes. While his back was turned, Shiro did his best to sit up and lean over to the other side of the coffee table, reaching for the roll of paper towels he'd stashed there at the beginning of his "lunch." 

He should really call it a lunch-slash-dinner at this point, since he'd been eating for several hours straight. 

He didn't make it to the paper towels. It hurt a little to sit up - he supposed he hadn't tried to move in a while. Before he could manage to scoot forward and try again, Keith walked over and grabbed the roll instead.

"Trying to get these?" he asked.

"Yeah. Uh... thanks."

"No problem. So. You decide to eat the whole fridge while I was gone?"

"Keith, I -"

He broke off as Keith propped himself on a knee next to him on the couch and took a deep breath, glancing around at the detritus before circling back to Shiro. "Look, Shiro. I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You think I haven't noticed?"

At that, he reached over and patted Shiro's full belly. Shiro grunted in surprise and tried to suck it all in to no avail. He groaned as his overfed belly protested the treatment with a violent, " _—Hicc-uurp—_ ohh, ow..."

"Yeah, it's a little late to try and hide it, big guy." Keith smiled to let Shiro know he was teasing and swung around to sit next to him on the couch, moving one of Shiro's many chip bags to the floor. He left his closest leg propped up so he could face Shiro. Behind his easy smile, his eyes were sharp and focused. Shiro tried again to pull his shirt down, again to no avail. His pants were starting to dig uncomfortably into his under belly. Or maybe they had been for a while. Shiro just hadn't noticed until now.

"Shiro, look, I mean this in the nicest possible way, but you've been doing...this...for weeks now. Right? And I didn't wanna say anything, but I mean, with your job and all...I'm worried about you. Is everything...I don't know, okay?" 

Shiro sighed. He'd been let go from his job as a personal trainer at a gym in town when the company had changed ownership. Their first act had been to fire all the old staff. They'd given everyone a severance package, at least.

"You were unhappy before, right? When you were still at the gym?" Keith continued. "You seemed like you were more relieved than anything when they got sold. And you've been in a better mood lately and I thought..." Keith paused, looked away. "I know I've been busy at work, and I'm sorry if I haven't been here for you..."

"Keith, no!" Shiro practically shouted. "No," he repeated at a more reasonable volume. Keith was looking at him now. Shiro reached over with a now-clean hand and grabbed Keith's hand. "Hey. I'm happy. I promise. I mean...it would be nice to spend more time together, but I know you're really doing well at Krolia's new office, and... And you're right. I'm happier now." He paused to wince as a gurgle ran through his gut.

Keith frowned. "Then what's..." He looked around again at the mess on the table, gesturing with his other hand as if to say _what's all this_.

Shiro ducked his head sheepishly. "Ah... You weren't supposed to see this?"

"No, I got that, but - are you okay? You look - you look like you're about to pop." Keith leaned over and laid his hand on the top of Shiro's belly. "I mean, I knew you'd been eating more, but Shiro... You look..."

"Ah," Shiro hissed. Keith jerked his hand away.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, Keith, I - it's not that." Shiro took a deep breath, which turned out to be a shallow breath, punctuated by a deep gurgle low in his stomach. "Oof." He pulled his hand away from Keith to rub as a cramp worked its way through his abdomen.

"Then what?" Keith said.

Well, might as well take the plunge.

"I mean the thing is - I have actually been doing this for fun? _—Uurp—_ oh. Excuse me. _—Burp—_." Shiro cleared his throat, which sparked another shallow burp, bringing little relief to his rock-hard, bloated belly.

"... Fun. What do you mean for fun."

"Hah, I, um, I kinda like it?" _Please don't make me explain it in detail..._

Keith looked contemplative for a moment, but in usual Keith fashion, he seemed to catch on quickly. "Okay. I mean, I think I get it," Keith said, scooting even closer, looking around again at all the empty food containers. "You're basically competitive about everything, right, so of course you have to take it to the extreme..."

"Well I wouldn't say extreme **_—uuuuurp—_** " - Shiro let out a low airy burp - "Excuse me. Sorry, the carbonation." He pointed at his soda cans. 

Keith just stared at him in a way that might be described as incredulously. "Yeah, sure. So you probably don't want dinner, I assume?" 

Shiro's stomach grumbled as if in protest of that thought. Shiro ran a hand over his stomach to soothe it. "Ah. Yeah. probably not. But I was, um, actually thinking of getting out the ice cream?" He smiled at Keith sheepishly.

"Uh-huh. Good plan," Keith laughed, leaning over to playfully pat Shiro's belly and give him a peck on the lips. Unfortunately, Keith ended up leaning a little too hard on Shiro's belly, and Shiro had to pull away to let out a particularly wet and loud hiccup followed again by another deep, rumbly burp.

"Oooooh, that actually felt kinda good," Shiro said.

"Yeah?" Keith asked. "What, do you need me to help you make some room for dessert?" He gently started running his hand across the crest of Shiro's swollen gut. 

Shiro was physically biting his lip to keep quiet about just how amazing that suggestion sounded to him.

"I mean, if you're offering..."

Keith's eyebrows flew up. "Maybe," he said. Huh. That was interesting. Maybe instead of keeping this from Keith, maybe Keith would be helpful. Maybe he wouldn't be weirded out, like Shiro was worried he might be. Keith was right - this had been going on for a while, and in that time, Shiro always felt like he should keep the eating thing to himself. Not bother Keith with it. But...maybe it would be okay to let Keith in on it a little. 

"It's too bad you're not feeling up for dinner, you know," Keith continued. "I was planning to make that ramen you like..." 

"Oooooh, um, rain check?" 

Keith laughed. "Sure thing. Looks like I'll have to double the batch to satisfy that new appetite of yours." He winked - honest to god winked - at Shiro from his spot next to Shiro on the couch. 

"Keith, c'mon. You're not serious..." 

"What if I am?" Keith quirked a smile. 

"Then...yes. Please. That sounds great. I mean, I don't eat like this all the time? But maybe, maybe once in a while..." 

Keith smiled wryly, as if he already knew the effect his words might be having. "Whatever you want, Shiro." Then more seriously, he added, "I'm with you for whatever. You know that."

"In that case...ice cream?" Shiro asked hopefully.

Keith laughed. "I gotta feed myself first, big guy." 

With that he patted Shiro on the knee and went to the kitchen and from the sounds of it, reheated something from the fridge. A few minutes later, he came back with his own dinner and in the other hand, a full carton of french vanilla. And was that...it looked like a package of Oreos under his arm. 

"On the off chance you get hungry later," Keith said, noticing where Shiro's eyes had gone. 

"...Really?" 

Keith set down the ice cream and Oreos and handed Shiro a spoon, giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning to his own meal. Shiro held his spoon and stared at Keith for a moment. How was Keith just...okay with all this? He figured...well, most people would be confused, if not grossed out. Keith seemed to just take it in stride. 

Keith, who had settled in and started eating his food, seemed to notice Shiro looking at him and glanced over, doing a double-take. "What, do I have food on me or something?" he asked around a mouthful, using the back of one hand to brush at his lower lip. 

"What, no. I mean, yeah, actually, you got it, but...Keith, are you sure you're okay with...all this? I mean we haven't really talked about it..."

"What's there to talk about?" Keith asked, going back to his dinner. "You like eating sometimes. So what?" 

"It's just...I mean, it's kind of a change. I mean I like it, but...it's..." strange, weird, gross... "It's different. Right?" 

Keith shrugged. "Do what makes you happy. Plus..." he smiled at Shiro. "I kinda like it." 

"You...what?" Shiro felt like his brain had shorted. 

"It's a good look on you," Keith said, and to Shiro's shocked delight, he reached over and patted Shiro on the stomach again. Shiro felt like his face was redder than the tomato sauce on the lasagna he'd eaten earlier. As always, Keith managed to be not only on the same page, but several steps ahead, it would appear. 

Keith sat up and piled Shiro's leftover cans and plates and moved them to one side of the coffee table before propping his feet up and settling in right next to Shiro, reaching for the remote. "What are we watching? Big cat documentaries again?" 

It was, in fact, a big cat documentary. This one was about lions. On screen, a yearling cub was learning to hunt. There were only so many space documentaries in the world, so Shiro had expanded his watch list to include any science and nature documentaries he could find. Big cat documentaries were a close second to outer space. 

Shiro took a moment to settle down from the shock of his husband coming home early, finding out about (and apparently already knowing about) Shiro's change in diet and then somehow not only being okay with it all, but maybe even supporting Shiro's newfound interest. How was it possible Keith was already on board? Shiro had been the one to instigate this, and he had just wrapped his _own_ mind around how much he enjoyed the eating sessions. 

It had all started about a week after losing his job. 

After a few lazy days at home, he'd decided to order a pizza. He'd been sitting in this very spot on the couch, in fact, on his computer at the time, looking through job listings. 

After a half hour or so of picking at the pizza and rejecting most of the jobs for one reason or another (and being immensely thankful for his severance, not to mention Keith, for giving him the freedom to explore his next steps like this without jumping right into the next paying gig), he'd gotten a drink and turned on a scifi movie. Without realizing it, he ate piece after piece of the pizza, completely engrossed in the movie, only to realize he'd gotten very full and that the large pizza he'd been planning to set aside in the fridge for lunch the next day (and probably the day after that) was nearly gone. He'd been oddly fascinated, wondering if he could finish the whole thing. 

Shiro had always eaten a lot. Being a physical trainer meant eating a lot of protien, and since he preferred vegetarian (but not strictly - he still liked pepperoni on pizza and the occasional steak and fish dinners), it sometimes took some extra planning and effort to get the protein he needed in his diet. 

Apparently, as it turned out, he couldn't eat a whole pizza, but the fact that he had gotten close that day - not to mention the fact that he _wanted_ to eat the whole thing, wanted to see what it would be like - felt like a challenge. A couple of days later he'd gotten another large pizza, and a couple days after that he'd gotten another, and pretty soon he was adding breadsticks and two-liter sodas to his order just to keep pushing his limits. 

It was fun. Just like Keith had said, Shiro enjoyed the feeling of competition, even if it was just with himself. 

Soon enough, he'd started to realize that even more than that challenge, there was a reason he'd always enjoyed planning his meals and trying new things in his diet. He just really, really liked eating. Even more than that, Shiro soon realized he liked how it _felt_ to be eating all that food. Afterward, he would feel big, bloated, sometimes stuck on the couch for hours messing around on his computer or writing a blog. He had an informal _Space Watch_ blog that talked about NASA, black holes, the nature of the universe - all of the things he'd been obsessed with since childhood. It had started to gain traction recently, too. And most of the time, when he was writing or skimming through a NASA press release or trying to understand a new study about quantum mechanics, he was also snacking, and it felt good. Like he told Keith, he wouldn't - and didn't - eat like this all the time, but every now and then, he felt the urge to let loose, push boundaries, see how far he could go. 

Based on his husband's reaction, Shiro wasn't sure yet whether Keith was being his usual non-judgmental, supportive self, like he was about most things Shiro wanted to do, or whether, like had never even dared to hope, Keith might actually be interested in helping Shiro. Either way, he was excited to see where this would go. 

And either way, Shiro thought as he picked up his carton of ice cream and dug into the now-softened pint with intent, he had absolutely the best husband in the galaxy. Shiro knew he was a little stuck right now, weeks out of a job and still unsure what he wanted to do with his life, but at least he'd always have Keith. 

Every so often during the documentary, Keith would look over at Shiro and glance down at the ice cream, a blank expression on his face. Shiro was already _so incredibly full_ , but he really had been planning to eat this whole pint of ice cream today, so he decided to go for it. Having Keith there as an audience only egged him on in a way Shiro would never have anticipated. He'd thought having Keith there would make him more self-conscious, but instead, it made him more brazen. He felt a little ridiculous for thinking it. It was almost like he wanted to show off to Keith. He wanted to share this side of himself. 

It was a little funny, really, that Shiro had rebounded so spectacularly from being a fitness trainer to what amounted to basically the opposite - a couch potato with a penchant for eating. He still used their fitness equipment in the second bedroom and jogged outside a few times a week. It wasn't like he'd gotten _unhealthy_. Well...eating enough junk food to feed a family of four (or more) in one sitting was probably not the healthiest of pastimes. But it wasn't like he let his health go completely. And even though his clothes had gotten a little tighter, the bloat of overeating usually went away after a day or so. 

Shiro had always loved both eating and exercising. It wasn't like he'd hated his job at the gym. Parts of it were great. He loved helping people accomplish their goals. But the place hadn't ever felt like a good fit. Keith was right when he said Shiro had been relieved to be effectively laid off. He still didn't know where his life would go from here, but for now, he felt like he was catching his breath. Looking back, as healthy as he'd been physically at that job, the management of the place had been terrible. Shiro had written it off as personality differences at the time, but now, with how much better he felt mentally, he was starting to wonder if it might have actually been a bad work environment. Policies and procedures changed on a dime, people who made mistakes like showing up late or not charging guests properly were publicly ridiculed by their manager, and team meetings were only called when something went wrong. It was a lot of negativity. They were also subjected to the strictest of health metrics. Body fat ratios, cardio levels, heart rates, and more were all charted for each employee in their break room, and trainers with the best numbers were rewarded with bonuses. They were supposed to represent the ideal fitness standard, or so they were told. They were the product the gym was selling. It was...a lot. Mostly because management encouraged the trainers to compete with each other and even to belittle fellow trainers for not meeting their goals. It was hard to feel comfortable there or be friendly with anyone. Instead of getting to know any of the people at the gyn, all of Shiro's friends were from his time in college, which was hard, too, because a lot of them had moved on. 

So...yeah, it probably had been a terrible place to work. Shiro might still exercise regularly, but he had no intention of meeting that fitness standard any longer. It probably showed. 

Shiro looked down at his stomach, which seemed to be creeping outward with every bite. He really couldn't say what the fascination was, but that it was...fascinating. His stomach, once so lean it felt almost concave, would grow and grow when he ate like this. He'd been a big eater his whole life, too. That was probably why he got into training, come to think of it. People always commented on his appetite, so he figured he'd work off the extra calories at the gym. Then in college he'd taken a part-time job at the gym, and when they offered him a role as a trainer, he'd thought, sure, why not? His bills had been piling up at that point, his grandfather had passed away the year before, and he'd been questioning what he wanted to do, anyway. It was a good enough fit at the time. He'd even met Keith at the gym when he'd come in during his own college years to work out in the evenings. See? The gym hadn't been all bad. 

Oof. If Shiro thought his pants were digging in before he started on the ice cream, they were definitely uncomfortable now. Shiro may or may not have a mild sensitivity to dairy, which may or may not have already been giving him fits with all the cheesy lasagna he'd eaten. It would take a while for the ice cream to hit, but that would probably (definitely) make him even more bloated and uncomfortable. 

Worth it. 

He set the carton of ice cream on the couch next to him, too full to lean forward and set it on the coffee table. He had to unbutton his pants. It was getting ridiculous. He thought he caught a flash of amusement on Keith's face as he scooted forward on the couch and leaned back, trying to suck in his stomach (with little success). After some struggle, finally managed to unbutton his jeans. 

It felt better for a split second as his belly shifted to fill in the extra space, but Shiro cringed a moment later as a cramp worked through his stomach. He stayed slumped back like that, watching the movie, rubbing at his belly until it gurgled and he felt like he might be able to burp, which might some of that pressure. He pressed inward on the lower right side, which always seemed to do the trick. Sure enough, a loud belch worked its way out of him. He sighed and rubbed away the fullness for a moment longer before sitting up and getting back to work on the now-melted ice cream, which was perfect for taking sips of between bites of Oreo.

Then he remembered that Keith was there. He glanced over to see if Keith was, in fact, starting to get grossed out by Shiro bingeing on ice cream and cookies when he was clearly too full for either, or even just the massive belch he'd just let out. To his amazement, though, after Keith finished his dinner, he casually shifted on the couch, eyes on the movie, and angled himself so he could lay an arm on the back of the couch behind Shiro, absentmindedly running his hand over Shiro's neck and shoulders and over the back of his head. Onward, then. 

After half of the carton and maybe ten Oreos, Shiro realized he'd eventually hit a wall. Probably soon. He'd expanded his capacity significantly over the last few weeks, but this was a lot. He was starting to really feel it now, the pressure creeping up into his lungs and making it harder to breathe. 

It was amazing, this feeling. Like usual, when he ate like this, Shiro was starting to feel a little aroused, too. With the way Keith was angling his body close to Shiro, his hands still running up and down Shiro's neck, Shiro started to wonder how far Keith's acceptance of all this would go. Because he had pictured this kind of thing a lot. Keith coming home from work, catching him eating, and maybe helping him finish or egging him on. A little part of him had also wondered, when he was deep into it like this and starting to feel turned on, what it would feel like to fuck, or be fucked by, Keith after Shiro had eaten his fill, his stomach full and round. It was something he would picture sometimes. Maybe tonight, Keith would be willing to try it out. 

Shiro shifted to rearrange himself on the couch, his full stomach becoming too uncomfortable to ignore. He would really have to call it quits on the ice cream soon. He may have actually overdone it this time. No, he knew he'd overdone it this time. This was...the fullest he could remember being maybe ever. He was simultaneously proud of himself and miserable, and he knew it would take a while to get to a point where he'd be able to stand, much less make a move on Keith. It was good motivation, though. He decided to lay back and do his best to minimize the damage before they turned in for bed. He knew from experience that a bloat like this, especially with all that cheese and ice cream, would take basically a whole 24 hour period to go away, but maybe he could get to the point where he was at least a little more comfortably full and less oh-my-god-I'm-about-to-explode. And maybe Keith would be willing to do this more in the future. Despite the intense pain in his stomach, he could feel a stirring of excitement. Oh, yeah. This would be fun. Painful, maybe. But fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big cat documentaries thing is a convenient reference to VLD, of course, but I really put it in because of my guilty pleasure romcom favorite - like, usually I dislike romcoms, but there are a few I watch over and over again, and Decoy Bride is one of them. Maybe because David Tennant, maybe because most of my favorite movies are told from the POV of writers, but mostly because it's so quirky and quotable. 
> 
> Wrong girl for DT's character: Starve me of yourself. Turn me concave with caverns of longingness.  
> DT's character: Oh, God. Did I write that? 'Longingness.' It's not even a word.  
> WG: No. That was just me saying what I was thinking.  
> DT: Oh, right. Sorry. [looking around] It finally got dark, then?


	2. slosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nsfw chapter as promised 😏🛏  
> a direct continuation from chapter 1

"Hold on, big guy," Keith said, hours later, watching from his reclined position in their bed as Shiro moved above him, a grimace on his face. Every time Keith's hips moved up, Shiro's belly sloshed and jolted, and Shiro's face looked torn between pain and pleasure.

"Ugh, mmm, oh," Shiro panted above him. He was halfway trying to lift his hips to ride Keith properly and half hanging onto his stomach. Keith would have stopped by now if Shiro weren't so clearly into this. Still, he'd reminded Shiro that they could stop any time. Keith didn't want to push him too hard.

Keith was a little surprised at himself, actually, with how ready he'd been when Shiro had made a move after their second documentary earlier. It had taken that long, Keith thought, for Shiro to work through how uncomfortable he obviously was after eating about three-fourths of the way through his ice cream. He hadn't made it to the end, and Keith had not been surprised in the slightest. A little impressed, in fact, that he'd made it as far as he had, considering the detritus on their sofa table that outed Shiro's exact level of indulgence that day. 

Truth be told, Keith had come home early that day on purpose. His afternoon meetings had been cancelled, and he had missed his husband. It had been a busy few weeks. But more than that, there was a little part of him that was secretly hoping he might catch Shiro in the act. It wasn't too hard to piece together how much Shiro had been eating lately - there always seemed to be massive quantities of food in their pantry lately, and it would change. One week there would be a couple 24-packs of a lime-flavored soda, and next it would switch to a fizzy flavored water or this week's apparent favorite, cherry cola. Then there were the snack foods and family-sized frozen dinners. Shiro did all the shopping, so Keith had taken a while to catch on, but once he did, it was almost fun to catalogue what was new and what was missing. 

At first, Keith had thought Shiro was hanging out with his friends from college a lot. When they went out to dinner with Matt and Pidge and Allura one night, though, they had all said it had been too long since they'd seen Shiro, so that ruled that out. 

Then Keith had noticed the other signs. It was almost adorable how Shiro seemed to be very slowly growing out of his old clothes. Shiro didn't seem to notice, and Keith had no plans to mention it to him. 

Then one night a few weeks ago Keith had come home late, having called Shiro hours earlier and explained that they were being pulled into an hours-long meeting to fix an ad that had gone out wrong, that no one was allowed to leave until they had a workable solution. Keith both loved and hated meetings like that. Having everyone in the same room meant a lot of creative energy and fun ideas, and the time always flew by, but it was also exhausting. Keith had had to work for years at being better in groups. Being social did not come easily to him, and it still wore him out to spend that much time in close contact with a group of outgoing people like his mom's design teams. Really, though, they were all a mix - some people were outgoing and some preferred designing in a room alone, like Keith. But since he'd been taking on more responsibility at the firm, he had to spend a lot of time in meetings. Like that one. 

When Keith had gotten home well after bedtime that night, he had found a mess of pizza boxes stacked by the recycling bin, and he could have sworn he had taken the recycling out just that morning. Then, after getting ready in their other bathroom so he could avoid waking up Shiro, Keith had come into their bedroom to find Shiro dead asleep on his back, snoring like he sometimes did, with the covers pushed down to his knees and his hand on the very visible swell of his midsection. At first Keith had worried that Shiro might be sick, but then he remembered the pizza boxes and thought back to all the rotating snacks and drinks in their pantry and he'd started to wonder.

From there, Keith had been surprised he hadn't caught on sooner. Most weekends, Shiro would only agree to plans that were planned around food in some way. When they did go out to eat, Shiro would order an appetizer, even though Keith rarely had any, plus a full entree and dessert. If they went for sushi, he would eat at least four rolls all on his own. If they went for pho, he would get the biggest bowl they had to offer and drain every last drop, usually panting and rubbing his stomach a little by the end. 

In fact, Shiro was doing that quite a bit lately - eating a little more than he usually did and then tugging at his pants or having to sit for a while before they did anything else. 

Keith didn't mind it all. In fact, it was endearing, watching Shiro get a little confused about how tight his clothes were. All told he hadn't gained very much weight - just enough to make him look a little thicker around the edges. 

He didn't say anything for a long time, because Shiro had seemed to really be enjoying himself lately, and Keith was happy Shiro felt comfortable and secure enough to take some much-deserved time off. As much as Shiro had denied it for so long, Keith knew working at that gym had really taken a toll on Shiro. He was glad his husband was taking some time for himself. 

He wanted some way to broach the topic of the eating, though. Talking wasn't exactly Keith's strong suit. So catching Shiro in the act might both satisfy Keith's curiosity and let him ask - let him check in with Shiro and make sure he was okay. If he wasn't Keith planned to help make it better somehow. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he wanted to try. 

But Shiro had said he was happy and had basically admitted to doing this to himself on purpose. That was a surprise, but it made sense. When he'd been working at the gym, all Shiro had talked about, it seemed like, was food. How he really wanted to go to the new restaurant in town, but he couldn't because he'd be too tempted by the spring rolls. How he wanted to go to Matt and his new girlfriend at the time's barbecue, but he'd wait until the end so most of the food would be gone. Keith had thought Shiro was just dedicated to staying fit, which was fine, but then he'd started to realize that Shiro was actually unhappy about it all. He hadn't ever figured out a good way to talk to Shiro about it, though, and before long, the gym had closed. Keith had resolved to always at least check, from then on, because he never wanted to see Shiro unhappy again and not know what to do about it. 

So he'd checked. And Shiro was happy. And that was enough for Keith. Even though they met at the gym, and even though yes, he'd been stupidly attracted to Shiro's fit form, Keith hoped Shiro knew that they were well beyond physical appearances at this point. 

Actually, Keith was surprised to find out, as attracted as he'd always been to Shiro, the extra weight really did suit him. Keith hadn't been lying when he'd told Shiro it was a good look. It was hard to keep his hands off Shiro, sometimes. That night he'd come home to the empty pizza boxes and an extra-large Shiro in bed, he'd gone back into the bathroom to have the quickest and most confusing hand job of his life. He'd been too exhausted to put much thought into it, but now, with Shiro on top of him, it was all rushing back in full color. 

Earlier, after Shiro had called it quits on his ice cream, they'd finished their documentary with Shiro laying down. There wasn't much room on their couch, so he'd ended up with his head in Keith's lap, his feet dangling over the edge, and he'd rolled from his side to his back a few times as if trying to find a more comfortable position. Then he'd moaned and groaned and rubbed his overfull stomach through a tight t-shirt. Keith had wanted to help but had no idea what to do, so he'd settled for running his hand down Shiro's side in what he hoped was a soothing manner. 

After the movie, though...that had been a whole other story. 

And now here they were. 

Keith was glad he'd been making more of an effort to lift weights. They had a makeshift gym at home, and he also had access to a gym at work, which he used to let off steam during the day, some days more frequently than others. The weight-lifting definitely helped in this scenario. An empty and lithe Shiro was heavy enough. A full, sloshy, lethargic Shiro was almost impossible to maneuver. 

Not that he minded.

This was proving to be another facet of Shiro that Keith was surprised he'd already come to adore. Shiro with a soft jaw line, the hint of a waddle with his slight change in weight, and above all the beginnings of what proved to be a soft, pliant midsection was just as attractive as a hulking, muscular Shiro. In fact, the muscle was still under there - which meant Shiro carried the weight well. Now Keith just had to get in even better shape so he could continue carrying that weight, as well.

Like right now. 

Keith ran his hands up his husband's thighs and grasped curiously at the beginnings of the soft flabby weight that had on at Shiro's lower belly. One of Shiro's own hands was reaching back for leverage on Keith's thigh, and the other was desperately clutching at his still-sloshing stomach as if to keep it in place as he bounced up and down on Keith's cock. Keith couldn't resist working his abs even harder to bounce Shiro more with each thrust. He felt with his hands as the motion rocked and jiggled Shiro's big, full belly even more. More than anything, he loved making Shiro feel good, and this seemed to be doing the trick. 

"Keith...ah! Mmmmh," Shiro moaned, biting his lip, his voice changing in volume as he bounced. "Ah-aaAah-aAAhh-ohh, Keith, don't stop."

"Lean forward for me, big guy," Keith panted, groaning as he watched Shiro's belly compress. Shiro whimpered slightly as Keith's cock started to rub against his prostate with each thrust. 

Keith reached over and grabbed the still-open lube he'd left by the pillow and single-handedly squeezed a generous amount onto his palm. He encouraged Shiro to hold his position and sped up his thrusts despite the odd angle, using his lube-coated hand to work a steady and slick rhythm up and down Shiro's cock. 

"Keith, ah, I'm close, I'm..." 

Shiro's head dropped down on Keith's shoulder and Keith held on while Shiro shook apart in his arms, now rubbing a thumb lightly over the tip of Shiro's wet cock to stretch out the orgasm. His hand had to compete with Shiro's rounded stomach for space. It was trapped between them. The feeling of Shiro's heavy, limp body pressed against him, shaking and shivering of its own accord, brought Keith to his own rolling orgasm as he thrust in and out a few more times. He buried his face in Shiro's neck and rode out the waves, one hand still trapped between them and one hand on what felt like the beginnings of a little love handle on Shiro's side. He squeezed it and felt his dick pulse once more. So that answered that question - Keith was definitely into Shiro's figure, no matter what. Maybe seeing the evidence of Shiro relaxing and indulging was a turn-on for him. Only time would tell. 

Keith watched in a hazy afterglow as Shiro slowly propped himself up, bleary-eyed and pink-cheeked, his hair mussed.

"Oooooh, — _HIC_ — mmmm." He was too doped up to care too much as a series of loud, belly-rattling hiccups rocked through his stomach. Instead, he closed his eyes and curled in over his belly, one hand brushing against its still-swollen crest. Keith smiled to himself at how uninhibited Shiro was. "Mmmmm — _HUUURP—_ ooooh, — _HICcccuh ... HICCC-uurup ... HICcccc ... pant — pant — HICCcccccchhuh —_ ah, ah. So full. Oh, mmmmh. — _Hic—_. I think I need to..." He started rubbing hard against his side, right over his stomach, which seemed to have puffed out even more over the last few minutes. 

Keith reached up to help as Shiro cautiously lifted himself off Keith's body and came to sit with one leg under himself and one leg outstretched as he rubbed and panted, hiccuped and groaned. "— _URRAAAAAHUUUUUuuuuuuurp —_ oooh, that's better. — _BRRRAAAH-uuuuuurp—_ , mmmm. — _hic—_ "

Keith sat up and ran a hand up Shiro's back, resting it on his neck. "You feeling okay? That was a lot of sloshing." He joined Shiro's hands in rubbing over Shiro's stomach, surprised to find it now pliable, if still on the full side. 

"Oh, fuck, I feel great," Shiro said. "Don't ask me why, but— _braaap—_ \- 'scuse me."

"If you say so." Keith leaned over and planted a kiss on Shiro's temple. "What can I do?"

"Oh, um - maybe an antacid? Or two? And... And maybe some — _hic—_ and maybe some water? My throat's a little scratchy." 

"You got it," Keith said.

He tossed the condom, got ready for bed, and came back to find Shiro laid back on the bed, propped up on some pillows, rubbing his stomach and....eating chips?

"Umm.. Shiro? Are you sure you haven't had enough? Where did those even come from?"

Shiro winced. "I, uh...I keep them in my nightstand?" Shiro pointed, and sure enough, Keith looked over and saw that the deep drawer had been filled with chip bags, a pretzel bag, and some Chex Mix. "The salt helps calm my belly down..."

Keith threw his hands up. "If you're happy, I guess."

He carried over the antacids and water glass and settled in at Shiro's side, falling asleep to the steady crunch of chips and the loud rumbling and gurgling of Shiro's overtaxed stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if you have any requests for future chapters! this is such a widely variable kink/fetish and i love it  
> also seriously there aren't enough fics  
> i don't have more written at the moment, but i do have a few ideas, so expect a few more chapters out of this one!


End file.
